


So Much More

by peanootzramano



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Dark, Other, Sad Ending, Terrorism, Things don't go well for Middle Borough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanootzramano/pseuds/peanootzramano
Summary: "It had been approximately 16 months, 487 days, and over 23000 minutes since a vicious bomb tore straight through the powdered hallways of Middle Borough High School."





	So Much More

It had been approximately 16 months, 487 days, and over 23000 minutes since a vicious bomb tore straight through the powdered hallways of Middle Borough High School. The device, a crude amalgamation of copper wires, fused circuitry and a myriad of precariously placed duct-tape, was discreetly planted underneath the broad staircase connecting sweat-slicked gymnasium with stuffy old history department. It was securely hidden on a Friday and then callously detonated during Monday’s golden dawn. 

 

And still, to this day, the world has trouble comprehending such  _ loss _ .

 

They had lost themselves an athlete. Someone who radiated impractical energy from every one of their pores. Someone who wasn’t always completely understood, who projected themselves as abstract in a room full of austere faces, and whose talent was so multifaceted that they couldn’t even fathom how high they soared. Someone who, without the reassuring influence of their charismatic best friend, they would have surely lost themselves to a wicked hysteria. Yes, the universe had lost themselves an athlete - but they were always so much  _ more  _ than that.

 

They had lost themselves an artistic blonde with a heart full of gold. Someone who erupted with incandescence every time their rosette lips parted to laugh at whatever joke lacked in genuine comedic value but always tickled their insides pink. Someone who was  _ always  _ so easily swayed by the cotton-candy clouds swirling across a periwinkle sky. Their dreams were always vibrant, fully-realized fantasies of a cosmos they could capture close to their chest; something which was finally there own. Yes, the universe had lost themselves a perky, artistic blonde - but they were always so much  _ more  _ than that.

 

They had lost themselves an outcast. Someone who did not suffer from a lack of friendships, not entirely, their biggest cheerleader always flouncing dramatically at their side, but someone who felt perpetually lost inside their home. Someone who would snatch their layers tight across their body to account for a sincere lack of paternal guidance. Someone who had nothing but potential with regards to enrapturing hearts.Their quirkiness was every bit as profound as their elongated limbs and, yet,  only one pair of eyes was fortunate enough to see that bizarre energy. Yes, the universe had lost themselves an outcast - but they were always so much  _ more  _ than that.

 

They had lost themselves someone bold. Someone who, despite their naturally reserved nature, had excellent comedic timing. Someone with more sass than sense, their tongue firmly planted inside their cheek. Their convivial attitude would always saturate the excessive space they occupied. They were odd, and alluring and inadvertently hypnotic. Yes, the universe had lost themselves someone bold - but they were always so much  _ more  _ than that.

 

It had been approximately 16 months, 487 days, and over 23000 minutes since a vicious bomb tore straight through the powdered hallways of Middle Borough High School.

 

And still, to this day, the world has trouble comprehending such  _ loss.  _ There was always so much more to Jake Dillinger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't particularly long or graphically detailed, but I wanted to try my hand at something that would lead the audience one way but snap back to reality with surprising clarity. That and I just love torturing Jake Dillinger a little too much. 
> 
> Shout out to my fiancee [vanceypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/profile), and my dear friend [Sedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/profile) for continuing to inspire me in everything they do!


End file.
